Guiding the Way
by GomuGomuRasenganNoSage
Summary: After the drawbacks of a jutsu leads Naruto into Remnant the Uzumaki soon joins an combat education academy which teaches students how to become something called hunters! However unknown, Naruto will be leaving several marks on the world of Remnant ones that will change not only him but several others as well. Naruto x Harem
1. Addition of U

**Guiding the Way Chapter One: Addition of U**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

The Fourth Shinobi World War was finally at its end. The war was fought by several nations across the lands of the Elemental but in the end the United Alliance of the five main Nations overcame Madara Uchiha and his revived army of soldiers.

And a large portion of the victory was due to one man…

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he stood up on the main battlefield tired. He felt like he was exhausted to death but he still kept his smile plastered on his face. Only seconds before the blond had defeated Madara Uchiha due to a secret jutsu he had learned on instant by his Bjiu the "Nine Tailed Fox" Kurama.

"So what were the drawbacks of that jutsu again?" Naruto spoke out loud to his Biju. His response was first a chuckle.

"**It was nice knowing you."** The Biju simply replied in a solemn tone.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto shouted aloud to his Biju but this time he got no reply. The Uzumaki clutched his head in pain only seconds after getting no reply before he collapsed to the ground and disappeared from the world entirely.

-Break-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open allowing his cerulean eyes to view the world in front of him. He stood up and motioned his head in several directions to see he was in a forest but unusually not the ones outside of Konoha.

"Where the hell am I?" He questioned as he clutched his head in pain. His eyes scanned around a second time until he looked below him to see what looked like a very old looking sign that had been put into the ground several years ago.

_Welcome to the Emerald Forest: BEWARE OF GRIMMS!_

"Emerald Forest? Grimms?" He once again questioned before inwardly groaning. 'I remember the drawbacks again.' The Uzumaki thought with a sigh. He closed his eyes as he checked the constant flow of chakra in his body. 'No chakra.' He closed his eye trying to enter his mindscape to no avail. 'No Kurama.'

The Uzumaki looked at his surrounding once again. If all the other drawbacks were true then the last and final one had to have also been true. The Uzumaki was now in a new world.

He cringed at the thoughts of being away from all his friends especially after being able to finally live in peace with his friends without the thought of war on everyone's mind.

It was then that several sounds were heard in the forest causing the blond to turn his head towards the sound of a person shouting? For seconds he listened as several others entered the forest through the air. He sighed seeing as he had no clue where he was.

'Maybe I can find one of those people and ask them where I am." He thought before walking deeper in the forest.

"I still haven't seen any of those other people." He groaned in boredom. While he still couldn't get answers he was also getting amazingly bored. He was still wandering the forest. Abruptly the Uzumaki's body tensed as he heard something whiz through the forest.

His head snapped to his left as he finally had a view of what was flying through the air, a red javelin. The object continued its path in the air before shortly falling down and heading straight for Naruto.

"What the…" The blond began as he simply tilted his head to the side allowing the javelin to pass right beside him grazing his cheeks in the process. He removed the weapon form the tree and examined it.

Though he had no time to dawdle in thought of the object when he heard the rustling of bushes in the area and in response Naruto shifted into his guard.

"Jaune is that you?" He heard a feminine voice call out from the bushes. Out from the bushes came out a woman with red hair tied in a pony tail which reached her waist. Her green stared back into his blue ones with curiosity written on her face and top it off she had bronze armor. They stared at each other for a few seconds in an awkward silence.

The Uzumaki sheepishly scratched his head breaking the silence. "So this must be your weapon." He said as he handed her the javelin. She nodded her head as she took her weapon back.

"Thanks I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She cheerfully announced with a smile. "Sorry if my javelin caused you any problems."

"Nothing but a small cut." Naruto replied with a grin and pointed to the cut. "Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"Sorry about that." She apologized genuinely a second time. "I guess we're partners now too."

"Huh?" Naruto bluntly replied in a dumbfounding tone.

"The rules of the initiation." She replied. "You are a student of Beacon right?" She questioned looking at him once again curious.

"I'm a foreigner of sorts." Naruto replied once again sheepishly scratching his head.

"Well maybe the Professor can help you but first I have to find my way to the relic temple…" She cheerfully assured before her eyes widened. "Jaune!" She shouted in shock and ran off back off into the forest.

"Hey hold up!" Naruto shouted back to the girl running after her. "Who's Jaune?" He asked her after easily catching up with her.

"He's someone I met a while back though I didn't think he could land the fall so I threw my javelin. I didn't mean it to land near you." She told him while they ran.

"Was he the person who screamed a while back?" Naruto quickly asked. She nodded her head as they continued moving through the forest. He grinned "Then I'm pretty sure I know where he is." He told her and grabbed her hand. The girl's eyes widened when she saw Naruto run through the forest at fast speeds. Moments later the Uzumaki ceased his run as he looked up at a very large tree. "That him?"

"Yea, Jaune are you okay?!" Pyrrha shouted. The now confirmed Jaune was up on the large than average tree hanging only by a branch.

Jaune was a blond messy haired boy with blue eyes. He wore white chest plate and shoulder armor. To top it all off he had reddish orange sleeves along with blue pants.

"Not really!" The blond shouted back. Pyrrha grabbed her spear and motioned to throw it towards Jaune only to have it stopped by Naruto.

"I'm not sure if that the safest idea." Naruto said causing the red haired beauty to set down her spear.

"I guess you're right." She replied after slowly thinking about it, it would've been a long fall to the ground especially if they couldn't catch him.

"I have an idea." The Uzumaki spoke and began running towards the tree. He only made a short ways up before falling back down to the ground. "Right no chakra." The blond sighed. Pyrrha raised her eyebrow but didn't ask about it as they had bigger things to worry about.

"A little help here!" Jaune shouted from the tree.

"We're trying!" Pyrrha shouted back. "Any other ideas Naruto?" She asked the former jinchuriki.

He nodded to her and smiled before once again running up the tree once again. But instead of falling he jumped towards another tree and another in a wall err… tree jumping fashion. He continued the process up till he reached the blond who he quickly grabbed and fell back to the ground. Naruto placed him on the ground before helping his fellow blond back up.

"Thanks for the save." Jaune said as he accepted the blond's help back up. "I haven't seen you around. I'm Jaune Arc."

"No problem, Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Sorry Jaune I meant to help you by throwing my weapon at you but I missed." Pyrrha apologized.

"No big deal." Jaune replied to her apology.

Naruto lightly punched Pyrrha shoulder. "Pyrrha I've only known you for a few minutes and I already know one thing about you... you apologize too much." Pyrrha lightly giggled at what he said before she realized that it was kind of true.

"Guys." Jaune called to them as he slowly back up.

"Huh?" Naruto replied to him. His fellow blond pointed backwards with a shaky arm. Naruto titled his head backwards to see what he was talking about. "Oh crap." Naruto said aloud as looked at the sight.

A shriek was heard throughout the entire forest… a rather feminine one.

"I think some girl is in trouble? You did you hear that Blake?" A long haired blond said to someone next to her.

"I think it might've come from pretty close here." The black haired teen known as Blake replied and nodded. The sound of constant running in the area was heard only seconds before a roar.

"I think the sound's coming…" The blond woman began before she looked to see several people run out from the tree diverse part of the forest. "Closer." The blond finished with a deadpan.

"Did they just come out of the forest with a lot of Ursa right behind them?" The black haired openly asked.

Naruto slugged a fist across the Grimm bear before turning around a dodging a slash. Pyrrha threw her shield in a circular cutting motion in order to slash several of the grim beasts head off and Jaune was trying his best run away from the beasts.

"I haven't seen you here foxy." The blond haired teen said also noting Naruto whisker birthmarks. Said person ignored her to continue fighting the Ursa.

"I'm not sure it's the time for that Yang." Her partner quickly replied to her action and pulled out an oversized cleaver with a sharp edge.

"Isn't that a bit overkill." Naruto commented on her choice of weapon.

"Maybe." She replied and Naruto looked at her face to see a slight smirk complimenting her yellow cat-like eyes.

"Hey Pyrrha, where's Jaune?" Naruto asked his red haired companion.

"I thought you were with him." She replied while slashing another Ursa across the torso. Another shriek of terror was heard from a cave.

"I think I've found him." Yang commented as she pointed to the cave.

"You don't say." Naruto sarcastically replied causing Yang to smirk. The cave front burst open as a scorpion exited with a certain blonde right on its stinger.

"If there would be a good time to run I think it would be now." Naruto said after seeing the scorpion and looking between it and the horde of Ursa. The other three quickly followed in his lead as he ran the opposite direction of the death stalker.

"Any ideas?" Yang asked.

"Well first off we have to get Jaune." Pyrrha stated to the agreement of the others.

"Already taken care of." Naruto assured and he flipped himself around and rushed at the death stalker. He narrowly dodged it's stingers before jumping on the death stalker and grabbing his fellow blond. Naruto set him on the ground allowing him to run off while he grabbed the death stalker's stinger and pulled it. The death stalker roared as it came toppling down.

"That's some freakish strength you have there." Jaune commented on Naruto's feat with wide eyes.

"Maybe but It's not going to keep it down forever." Naruto replied as he kept running alongside Jaune. Jaune clutched his knees as he breathed deeply.

"I guess we've gotten pretty far from it for now." Jaune said between several deep breaths.

"Maybe we should find the others before it comes backs." Blake spoke it was taken in agreement from everyone except Naruto who was still slightly confused.

"How many others are there?"

"Four." Yang commented before a roar towards the sideline caught their attention. A single Ursa stood and roared before a pink blast from behind cause it to topple down. An orange haired girl rolled of the back of the grim creature.

"Awww… it broke." An orange haired girl said with a pout, she jumped on the deceased carcass and looked down at it. Shortly afterwards a man in a green attire strolled in with a sigh.

"Nora! Never do that again!" The man shouted to the girl with a sigh, though he looked to see her not there anymore.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake once again asked.

"Yep." Naruto simply confirmed before looking back at Blake. "You just love stating the obvious don't you?" He asked Blake who slightly smiled back at him with a nod.

"I'm the queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora shouted keeping her bubbly tone as she grabbed a chess piece.

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren!" And with that the bubbly Nora skipped back to Ren.

"Two others left." Yang deadpanned once again.

"Heads up!" Another scream was heard from above causing everyone to bring their heads up.

"Yang isn't that your sister?" Blake in a sarcastic monotone.

"Yep." Yang replied as she sweatdropped at the sight above her.

"And she's on a nevermore." Blake once again sarcastically questioned. Yang simply nodded this time and everybody ducked as the oversized bird swooped in towards the group.

"Yang!" The black haired girl shouted to her sister now off the nevermore.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted back to her and motioned to hug her sister.

"Nora!" Nora shouted with an ever bubbly voice getting in the middle of the hug causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Well that was a much unexpected turn of events." Jaune sighed. "I think it's circling us!" Jaune shouted with panic creeping out his voice.

"Think you can take it down foxy?" Yang asked to Naruto only to hear no reply.

"Naruto?" Pyrrha called only to also get no reply.

"I think he's on the Nevermore." Blake stated causing everyone to look at the sky once again. Blake words were confirmed true when everyone saw Naruto climbing the Nevermore's talons.

"Weiss I told you to jump!" Ruby shouted now revealing that one other person was on the Nevermore.

"That's a long drop down." Naruto said to Weiss who looked back to him he smirked when the girl looked up to him slightly annoyed.

"Don't just sit there help me!" She shouted with a haughty tone but also had some panic.

"Sure." Naruto simply said, He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I want to ride it!" Nora shouted with a pout looking up at the Nevermore as if it was a toy.

The trees of the forest shook as the group's eyes moved from the sky to the ground. A roar rang across the land as a very familiar stinger came into view.

"It's back." Jaune commented with a groan. "Maybe we should start running again."

"What about Naruto and Weiss?" Pyrrha commented with agreement from everybody.

"Naru-who?" Ruby questioned.

"The blond guy on the nevermore." Yang answered her younger sister.

"They could jump." Nora said still in lively tone despite the situation.

"I don't think that's possible with how violent the nevermore's getting." Blake commented on the solution. It was true, looking up the group saw Naruto and Weiss struggling to hang on to the nevermore who was shaking and spinning in all directions like some crazy trance.

Jaune gulped as he looked at the Death Stalker which was right in front of him. "Well either way since we have nothing planned we soon kind of run!" Jaune shouted as he barely dodged an attack from it stinger.

"So you want to jump first or me?" Naruto questioned Weiss who looked towards Remnant's surface again.

"Are you crazy! We're straight above a bridge." She shouted as she looked at the blond.

"If you're worried about the chances of landing then look straight." Naruto said as he pointed to a Cliffside with a strained look at his face. They were heading straight for that cliff side! Naruto let go of the Nevermore and pulled a still hesitant Weiss with him.

"They're falling." Blake said as she looked upwards.

Naruto grinned slightly as the air made contact with his face before he turned it into a serious demeanor. He patiently waited for the bridge to be within range and grabbed its side with his one hand. Looking down he could already see the eagle grim falling to its death down the white abyss.

He looked downwards to still see Weiss in his grasp. The Schnee heir looked at the Uzumaki in annoyance.

"That was a very idiotic move." She said as she climbed on Naruto to get on the bridge surface.

"Well it was either that or become one with a cliff." He said, he would've sheepishly scratched his head but his hands were kind of full… literally.

After Weiss had gotten back on the bridge Naruto made his own way up and groaned when he saw the Death Stalker right behind the group of running people. The blond cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

"Uh Naruto why aren't you running?" He heard Jaune ask while he ran the opposite direction of them towards the Death Stalker. Once again he jumped on the scorpion and grabbed its stinger and pulled it. The scorpion shrieked as it felt its legs leave the bridge's surface.

Though the scorpion wasn't falling towards the white abyss alone because attached to his stinger was one blond whiskered teen.

"Oh shit." Naruto simply cursed as he saw the bridge fading away slowly.

As Naruto fell he could see a faint black object reach towards him and grab onto a piece of his ruined jumpsuit and pull him back up. The blond sighed in relief as he made his way back up. It had turned out that Blake's weapon had a hook form which was used to pull him back up.

"Well that's a thing." Yang said with relief that it was over.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked Blake and the teen gave an understanding nod back.

"That was also very idiotic." Weiss began as she looked at Naruto. "I'm starting to think all blonds are idiots." A strange silence found its way to the group for several seconds.

"Hey!" The three blonds of the group shouted finally realizing the insult.

-Break-

'The academy back at Konoha has nothing on this!' Naruto said in slight awe. He had to admit the academy was an amazing sight to look at it was as if it was designed for perfection. Naruto was dragged out of his thoughts when he finally realized that he was at the initiation room.

"So do you have any idea where you are now?" A voice called from behind. Naruto turned around to see Pyrrha.

"I guess so but he doesn't have any clue where I came from." Naruto said with a slight sigh at the thought of Konoha again. He simply had tild Ozpin that he was foreigner who had accidentally found his way to Vale. Overall, though there was no way the Proffeser could help.

She frowned at his slightly depressed action. "So what are you going to do now?"

"He did give me choice of joining the academy." Naruto said with a grin. "So now I'm an official student at Beacon now." Pyrrha smiled before they joined back with the group to hear the finish of Ozpin's team picks.

"Due to the odd number of students this year this team will have five members. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Naruto Uzumaki. You five retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day on, you will work together as Team JUNPR."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the new team he was in. Pyrrha smiled at the team, Ren seemed very anonymous about the team, Nora was hugging Ren, and Jaune was sighing in relief that there were at least two people in the group he could work well with.

"Led by Jaune Arc!" If anything during the day had caught Naruto by surprise this sure did.

"L-Led by?" He slowly made out in shock.

"Don't worry Jaune you'll be a great leader." Naruto assured grinning along with Pyrrha who shoulder bumped there new leader. Naruto laughed as Jaune fell to the ground along with much of the audience before helping his friend up.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!"

Naruto once again smiled before getting lost in thought.

'I think I'm going to enjoy my time here.' He grinned as he looked at the two team conversing. 'Yep.'

**A/N: Well that's a wrap. After finishing Volume 1 of RWBY and seeing that it's Xovers with Naruto were so little I decided to make my own and contribute to it. Updates may be a little bit slower or fast on this one but probably the latter since the chapters will usually only be 1k-2k words max. Now onto things about the actual story itself.**

**Naruto going into another world… Cliché, Drawbacks of jutsu causing Naruto to enter new world… cliché. I know it does seem overused but I decided to do this instead of a born into world Naruto for some reason that will be stated further along the course of the story.**

**Yes, you read correctly Naruto is a part of Team JNPR not RWBY. I decided to do this to see actually how I could change the flow of events. He actually saw Pyrrha first anyway. The name will still be Juniper since I added a U now making it JUNPR. Hopefully with this Team JUNPR will have a much larger role in this first half of season 1.**

**Next I apologize if anything seemed awkward but if you know how I write my first chapters you know that I have the tendency of typing the first chapter in awkward way but afterwards I find some common ground to work with the characters and story.**

**Now many of you may be wondering about pairings in this story and I am obliged to announce that this will be a Naruto x… harem! I'll try my best to make it as believable as possible as well ****. As for who's in the harem that'll be a secret for now (At least for the first couple of chapters.)**

**Finally Naruto will be using aura but he'll have to learn how to use it. His chakra has been converted into aura but he will have to learn how to use it. While both Chakra and Aura are the energies of the Naruto and RWBY world respectively they have different rules meaning not only will Naruto have to relearn it… he will have a semblance! Not spoilers though.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Make sure to review and don't be afraid to point out mistakes of any kind but please no flames! See ya!**


	2. Day One Part 1

**Guiding the Way Chapter Two: Day One Part 1**

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! Keep it up!**

Naruto felt a sigh of relief escape his lips as he heard the sound of the door clicking signaling that Jaune had unlocked the door. It was a very tiring day for the blond and he was looking forward to getting some rest.

After the initiation and the announcement of teams, Team JUNPR and RWBY went out to celebrate, luckily the meal was half price as it wasn't actually even only day one of the semester but it wasn't like the blond had money anyway.

"Well this is our room." Naruto sighed as he looked around. The room was nothing below or above average. No special decorations, a single bathroom, four beds, some curtains, a small kitchen… wait. "Fuck." Naruto simply cursed he could feel Pyrrha slightly nudge him for cursing but truthfully he had spoken everyone's mind.

"There are only four beds." Jaune groaned before his eyes looked at one of the beds. Everyone sweat dropped as they heard the quiet snores of Nora's slumber.

"Well there's one taken." Ren commented while scratching his head with closed eyes and a groan.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Naruto finally said causing everyone to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha said as he looked at Naruto with some slight concern for her friend.

"We can take turns on the floor." Jaune said.

"It's fine honestly. Plus I don't think our leader should be sleeping on the floor anyway." Naruto replied and grinned at his comrades. "I'll just go get a pillow and some covers." Naruto said exiting out the door; he was way too tired to go out searching for a sleeping bag.

He knocked on the door several times and got no response till abruptly he heard random bickering and shuffling inside. After a while it stopped and the door opened to reveal Weiss in her night gown.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Weiss asked a little rudely, the blond wasn't offended though. It was pretty late at night at this point and the way the white haired girl was rubbing her eyes she had just woken up.

"What are you doing here foxy?" He heard the familiar voice of Yang call. A flash of blond hair came into his sight before he found an arm slung above his shoulder. "Hoping you can sleep with us."

He chuckled a bit at her actions before moving on. "No, I'm just here to see if you had an extra blanket and pillow I could use." He said.

"Is he in here asking for a blanket and pillow?" He heard the sarcastic monotone of Blake's question. Naruto would've face palmed at how 3/4 of Team RWBY had woken up.

"Pretty much." He simply answered.

"I'm pretty sure my sister Ruby has some." Yang spoke. "I'll have to go wake her up though." Naruto would've protested but the arm slung over his shoulder was gone and Yang was already on her sister's bedside.

"N-Normal knees!" Ruby shouted as she fell out of her bed. Naruto would've laughed but honestly he was too tired to. "Huh?"

"My sister's kind of childish." Yang commented on her sister's actions causing said sister to begin blushing embarrassment.

"No I'm not!" Ruby shouted back.

"Guys look I just want to…" Naruto began before being interrupted.

"It looks like we have no pillows." Weiss said as she looked at Naruto who was out the door. The Uzumaki looked at Blake who just shook her head, his line of vision moved to Yang and Ruby who were arguing

"Alright night guys." He said sighing.

"Night." They both replied before shutting the door. Naruto groaned as he moved back to the team's dorm right across the hall.

"Did they have any?" He could hear Pyrrha say from her bed. The Uzumaki simply shook his head as he lay on the floor. He closed his eyes silently before he felt a light material touch him. "Here." He opened his eyes to see her holding a pillow out to him with a gentle smile.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted the pillow. She simply continued to smile before going back into bed. "Night Pyrrha." He calmly spoke from the floor.

"Good night Naruto." She said still with a smile as she fell asleep.

-Break-

Naruto could feel fingers touching his face as he awoke from and slumber, though when he opened his eyes he had not expected Nora to be touching his whisker marks.

"They're like a kitten's whiskers." She said keeping her energetic tone intact.

"They're birthmarks." He told her as he stood up and stretched his arms. She nodded and before moving away from the boy's area of sleeping and jumping excitedly.

"Want to hear my dream!" She cheerfully asked. Naruto's eyes gazed towards the alarm clock.

'It's only 6:37am… and everyone else is asleep.' Naruto thought before looking back at the hyperactive girl. "Sure!"

"So…" She began dramatically.

-Break-

"And then I had to… dress up as a man to get back my hammer!" The bubbly girl finished her dream with dramatic emphasis. Naruto looked at Ren who had woken up shortly after Nora began her story. The childhood friend of Nora had corrected his friend whenever see over exaggerated her dream.

"That part was true." Ren neutrally stated to the surprise of Naruto.

'Hey Ren how do you know so much about Nora's dreams anyway?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged before standing up off his bed with a groan. "Who wants pancakes?" He said as he moved into the little kitchen of the dorm.

"Ren's pancakes are the best!" Nora said hinting excitement into her voice.

Naruto grinned at the two. "I'll have to see on that!" He eagerly said with a laugh.

"But I ate all the syrup!" Nora spoke and Naruto continued laughing.

"Nora how many times have I told you not to eat it!" Ren called causing Nora's smile to widen as she skipped into the bathroom.

"It seems you've gotten to know them a little better." Naruto heard from behind. His head turned behind to see the familiar pair of red and green of Pyrrha's hair and eye color.

"Yep! Ren's pretty calm, and collected, while Nora is… well Nora." Naruto stated with a nod from both causing both him and Pyrrha to laugh. Suddenly a very sweet aroma rose from the kitchen and found its way into their noses. "And Ren's cooking pancakes." Naruto informed with a smile and a slightly watering mouth. Pyrrha smiled seeing how easily the team had found common ground.

"Maybe we should wake up Jaune." She said with agreement from Naruto. Naruto gently shook Jaune bed expecting him to wake up.

"I'm serious I didn't disguise myself as a lady!" Jaune woke up with a start. He fully opened his eyes to see Naruto and Pyrrha laughing at him. He sheepishly scratched his head before standing up revealing himself to be wearing footie pajamas. Nora exited the bathroom and afterwards looked a Jaune before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" He said as he looked at the girl.

"Your pajamas!" She said in between her constant laughter.

"What so bad about footie pajamas?" Jaune asked again with a twitching eyebrow.

"That's enough, breakfast is served." Ren said from the kitchen ceasing Nora's laughter.

-Break-

Naruto moved his hands around his uniform with a strained look. The uniform was kind of... stiff. One again Naruto looked at the alarm clock. It was 8:45 signifying 15 minutes before the start of classes.

"Hey Pyrrha, Jaune we have the first period together." Naruto spoke to his teammates. Jaune sighed in relief at having at least two friends in one class.

"Speaking of classes…" Pyrrha spoke from behind Naruto. She then promptly dropped a book onto his lap. "You need to at least know some of the basics of being a hunter." Naruto groaned at what she said causing the red head to giggle. "It won't be that bad."

"Maybe… Maybe not." He told her as he looked down at the book.

_The Idiot's or Foreigner's Guide to Everything Remnant_

"Grimm are soulless creatures meaning they can't use aura. They are the darkness and we are the light." Pyrrha calmly spoke. "Long ago when mankind was in infancy Grimm appeared. Their goal was to destroy human and all of its creations, all hope of evading the goal from becoming a reality never existed till the power of dust was found causing mankind to thrive which led to the formation of kingdoms… And that's pretty much the basics." She said concluding her explanation.

"Man Pyrrha you sure do know a lot about them." Naruto complimented the girl. "But still I don't see why-" Naruto continued before being interrupted.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jaune asked as he looked outside the door. "What are you all running for?" He asked as he saw Team RWBY rush out their dorm room.

"Can't talk I have to get to class!" He heard Yang yell.

"Huh?!" The members of Team Juniper bluntly said in unison before they began running.

"See ya Ren, Nora." Naruto said as he, Jaune, and Pyrrha split apart from the other members of their team.

"We only have a minute till class starts we're going to be late!" Jaune said in panic.

Naruto grit his teeth before grabbing his two friends' hands and dashing as fast as he could. If there was one day you didn't want to come in late to class it was day one. He sighed in relief when he realized they were in the class with only a second to spare literally.

" how very lucky seeing as you barely made it to class on time." Naruto heard an unfamiliar voice call. He could feel himself gulp when he figured that the teacher of his class was speaking to him. "If I've heard correctly you are a foreigner?" Naruto nodded in response. "Well then answer me these questions: What do we hunters fight?"

'I wasn't the only one late though.' Naruto thought while looking at the teacher with a questioning look of his own before he felt the light elbowing from Pyrrha. "Uh Grimm." He answered.

"Correct, now what material has mankind discovered which allows the combat of these creatures." The teacher continued.

'Dust." Naruto answered and let out a breath he had not realized he had not known he was holding. He could hear Pyrrha whisper him "Told you so" with a light giggle following and he only, with a dumbfounding look, nodded. One thing was for sure now; he wouldn't doubt Pyrrha's judgment anytime soon.

The rest of class went by pretty fast, mostly the three tuned out most of what the teacher had said well at least Naruto and Jaune did for the most part and after saying their goodbyes to Pyrrha and Jaune he continued the school day.

-Break-

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted as she entered the class. "I just wanted to say sorry for ignoring you when you asked us for help." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before remembering the previous night.

"It's fine." He assured as they sat down in class. "So this is the weapon's class right?" Ruby nodded at his question eagerly.

"Yep~." She said with a jolly tune and pulled out a very condensed rifle from behind. She gently laid her hand across it before transforming into a scythe. "This is my sweet darling Crescent Rose. What's your weapon?"

"I don't really have weapons on me right now… though I did use kunai and shuriken as support weapons before." He replied with a smile gracing his face at the thought of his old battles.

"Kunai and Shuriken huh? Those are pretty outdated weapons." She said before a smile grew on her face. "I'll make you a weapon then!" She declared happily.

"You sure I don't really need one I always have my fists to back me up." He told her thought his words fell on deaf ears.

"I make sure to make the best weapon as possible though sometimes I do go a little bit overboard sometimes though." She continued, ignoring Naruto's words and keeping her grin.

"Any idea what weapon you're going to make then?" He questioned as he looked at the girl with an unconscious smile, he knew there was no way she wasn't going to make him a weapon.

"…" Ruby took a deep breath dramatically. "No spoilers." She said with a satisfied smirk. "But trust me it'll be the best weapon you've ever used!" He nodded at her with a grin.

"So how's everything going with you team Ruby?" Naruto questioned changing the subject; the scythe user would let any more details on his weapon escape her mouth.

"It's been ok for now but it's only the first day." She said with smile gracing her lips. "I think Weiss and Blake are even starting to warm up to me." She continued. "And it's great because not only that but I'm making a lot of friends…" She accidentally said aloud. Naruto grinned at what she said causing her to gain a sheepish face and laugh. "It is kind of silly."

"It's not; the chance of making friends is great. People have different reasons for wanting friends but I just love having friends for the enjoyment and bonds you can share, ones that you want to protect." Naruto said still having a grin before gaining a sheepish look himself. Ruby looked at him with a kind smile.

'Normal knees.' She thought in relief.

"Yang Xiao Long you're late." The teacher of the class said pulling Naruto and Ruby away from their discussion and onto a familiar blond.

"So much for not being late the first day." Naruto said to his fellow blond as she took her seat next to him. She smirked at him but ignored the comment.

"So you took one for the team and slept on the floor, you're quite the gentlemen." Yang said with a teasing grin. "Though I guess I can't say the same for me and Ruby, so I guess we're sorry about yesterday."

"No problem, but it was pretty cold on the ground last night." He said pretending to shiver at the memory. He looked to see Ruby and Yang gain slightly guilty looks but Naruto just grinned. "Just kidding."

"That wasn't very nice foxy." Yang said poking at the blond's cheek.

"Honestly I can say the same about you goldilocks." Naruto retorted gaining a grin.

'Wow never thought Yang would find somebody who can make a comeback from her.' Ruby thought as her eyes darted back and forth at their exchange of words. She could see her sister gaining a grin as they continued.

-Break-

"I'm telling you one day you'll open your wallet and you'll see…" Naruto began as he sat down on the lunch table with his team and team RWBY.

"A wad of cash?" Ruby more questioned then finished.

"Barely anything." Naruto finished.

"What's your point?" Blake questioned.

"Shortly afterwards you'll find only one opportunity left." He said with a nod following. "You'll be buying a pack of instant Ramen noodle cups." Jaune face faulted at his comment, while the many of the table's occupants laughed.

"I'm not sure if that's what really happens." Jaune said.

"Plus, you said you're a foreigner so you probably don't really use the same currency as us." Blake informed and was actually correct.

Yang's face gained a look of amusement. "So basically you're broke." Naruto nodded confirming her thoughts.

Soon the bell rang in all the ears of the cafeteria's occupants. It was time to go to next period, it was only the first day and Naruto could already tell he was bored of his classes so far but he was pretty happy that he had friends to talk to. Though there was still half a day left.

**A/N: I was going to just extend this chapter to the whole first day but I decided to just only do the first half for this chapter meaning next time will be Part 2, the last half of the first day. With this hopefully after Part 2 the story will pick up but let's not rush things. Mainly I'm just going to be having Naruto familiarize himself with Team JUNPR and RWBY before I do slight time skips. Also, as some of you have pointed out this story is also has some influences from other RWBY stories, but trust me it'll be going in a different direction. As for those characters which haven't had their time to shine yet don't worry they'll be getting their moments soon. **

**I've also decided that for now I'll be using a system for missions similar to the one in the Naruto World, EX: Ranked missions which give rewards based on task. For now at least since so far it hasn't been elaborated in Volume 1.**

**Anything weird, incorrect, or OOC in this chapter? Don't be afraid to point it out it'll help me improve as the story continues. Thanks for the support and as always keep it up!**


	3. Day One Part 2

**Guiding the Way Chapter Three: Day One Part 2**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys keep it up!**

If Yang had found out anything about Naruto over the day and a half course of being the Beacon the biggest fact had to have been that the boy seemed be obsessed with ramen. After lunch the both blondes had continued talking, of course Yang continued teasing Naruto about being broke.

"At least when I gain a little money it'll be enough to buy a few ramen cups." He added in defense of being broke.

Yang brought her tongue out and pointed to it in mock disgust. "Still I don't see why you're so into it foxy; it's kind of disgusting to me." She informed him on her opinion.

Naruto just looked at her before he put a giant grin on his face, Yang would be enjoying ramen very soon either that or… well Naruto had time to plan something. His mind was brought out of its thoughts when he finally realized that he had entered his next period… Combat Class.

"Now that we're done with attendance many of you must know that this is the combat class where you will work on honing your skills so that you will learn how to…" Glynda Goodwitch droned on with her speech, not that Naruto had his attention fully focused on it.

Surprisingly enough all members of team JUNPR and RWBY had this class together though whether it was a coincidence or not really didn't matter did it? The blond was currently slumped over his desk as he lightly listened to the teacher's lecture. Next to him was an excited Ruby to his left and his red-head friend Pyrrha.

"Why so excited?" Naruto asked as he moved his head towards Ruby when she turned her head to him he could see her excited facial expression.

"It's combat class so I can't wait to fight." She slightly whispered to him as Glynda Goodwitch continued to drone on her speech.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before fully sitting up. "It's only the first class of the day so I doubt…" Naruto began before being interrupted; it just happened that the teacher of the class had finished her speech.

"Next will begin few starter sparring sessions…" The teacher began causing murmuring among the class it was due to this that everyone missed her twitching eyebrow at being interrupted. The universe just loved proving Naruto Uzumaki wrong.

"Never mind." Naruto deadpanned as Ruby looked at him with a victorious grin, their attention was then put back to Glynda.

"So who would like to start?" She asked and her question was met in dead silence. "Anyone?" She asked again and once again the class was dead silent. "I guess I'll choose then… Naruto Uzumaki and…"

Naruto frowned at having to go up but it wasn't all bad… he'd fight a million men all day if it meant he wouldn't have to hear a boring lecture plus the Uzumaki loved a good fight. To his side he could see a smile on Pyrrha face and see her mouth him good luck, Ruby to his other side gave him thumbs up.

"And Cardin Winchester." Glynda finished. Naruto's line of vision moved towards the back of the classroom at the sound of a grunt. A smug look was aimed towards Naruto as the person who made the sound came into view.

Cardin Winchester had brownish-orange which was combed backwards. He wore a set of armor over his body but along with his whole appearance what had stood out the most to Naruto was the boy's silver-gray eyes which helped give off a smug look.

Naruto continued looking at his opponent before moving to their designated sparring place. The Uzumaki could see Cardin pull out his weapon of choice, a one-handed weapon.

" would you like to pull out your weapon?" He could hear Glynda asked, Naruto's eyes averted towards Ruby who shook her head at Naruto gesture.

"I only use my fists." Naruto confirmed with a grin as he took a stance he frowned as he saw Cardin face express cocky amusement. He highly doubted Ruby could finish his weapon in one day much less half a day.

"Are sure you want to fight with no weapons?" Cardin mockingly asked as he looked at Naruto still holding a cocky demeanor.

Naruto looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow as he heard the tone; it was an all too familiar tone for the former shinobi. Naruto wasn't one to prejudge people but he hated over cockiness especially when the ones who spoke the cocky words couldn't back it up.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said a little more coldly then he meant to, though he sweatdropped when he realized he had accidently created a scene causing the WHOLE class to focus on them.

"FIGHT!" Someone towards the back of the room shouted. The one shout caused uproar of shouts in the class repeating the same words.

"FIGHT!" FIGHT!"

"Get him Foxy!" Yang shouted with enthusiasm causing Naruto to sweat drop.

The blond looked over to the rest of his friends to see Blake waving a small flag with the large words 'GO NARUTO' in orange cheering Naruto on along with an ever cheery Nora.

Though Pyrrha looked at the "Situation" of sorts with a little bit concern over her friend, she looked at the others to see if they saw any real tensions between Naruto and Cardin and most of them were blinded by the excitement of the fight or in Jaune's case sleeping.

"Wait a minute ," Glynda called to Naruto just seconds before the battle was about to start. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as she pointed to the tablet-like device in her hand.

The screen displayed an image of Naruto and Cardin's face across from each other, each with a blue bar below it acting as if it were a gauge of HP. As odd as it was Naruto bar was cracked.

" do you have any control over your aura?" He heard the teacher ask.

"Aura?" He questioned in a dumbfounded response. She looked at him strangely before shaking her head.

"Oh right you're a foreigner." She sighed before continuing. "I guess you'll have to be explained about it later just please take your seat." She told him.

"I guess looks aren't deceiving." Cardin chuckled along with his group of people.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked as he stared Cardin down.

"It's nothing just it's obvious that someone as weak as you isn't even smart enough to know what aura is." Cardin replied holding a mocking tone.

"Now this is no time for talking!" Glynda shouted stopping the tension between the two.

Naruto looked at Cardin with a glare one more time before walking right by him. "Bastard." Naruto muttered under his voice so low in volume so that only Cardin could here.

"Naruto are you… ok?" Pyrrha asked in slight concern for her friend.

"Of course just a little bummed out that I didn't get to fight." He easily lied while sheepishly scratching his head.

Honestly, Cardin would've been face first on the ground already courtesy of Naruto had two properties not been in the way: The whole class watching would only turn the whole event into a gigantic scene which would only lead to some unneeded attention both positively and negatively. Also, there was the fact that it was only the first day of school but its reasons were pretty obvious.

So sitting down Naruto sighed as he heard Glynda beginning yet again another lecture.

-Break-

"You know you should really listen." Naruto heard Blake speak. The Uzumaki was currently accompanying his next class along with two others: Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. The subject of this class was dust.

"It's only another lecture that I've received from my other classes, anyway Weiss isn't listening either." Naruto said while gesturing towards the Schnee.

The white-haired girl seemed to be listening from her sitting position on the chair.

"Well aren't you smart." Weiss simply said. "It's not like it actually matters if I actually listen or not anyways."

"How come?" Naruto questioned.

Blake quickly pulled out a small yellow book. _The Idiot or Foreigners Guide to Everything Dust_. She flipped the book to the backside and moved her fingers over a certain sentence gesturing for Naruto to read.

"Learn about the material dust given to us by several providers such as the Schnee Dust Company." Naruto read, he raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Schnee Dust Company." Weiss simply said with significant pauses between each word. Naruto continued to look at her dumbfounded. "You idiot I'm the heir of the Schnee Dust Company!" Weiss said before slightly gaining a smirk of pride.

"So basically you're a princess?" Naruto asked with a neutral look forming on his face. She quickly nodded still smirking. "Alright." Je simply said before once again slumping onto the desk.

"Don't you feel a little different?" Weiss asked with a slight smug look on her face.

"If you're talking about if I feel lower know that I know you're a princess, no." Naruto simply said before grinning. "Plus I've met tons of princesses, datebayo!" His grin never faded recalling stories of his old adventures.

A slightly shocked Weiss looked at Naruto for a second before turning her head away and looking at her nails, somehow finding it more interesting than Naruto.

"You sure have a lot of books." Naruto deadpanned as he looked at Blake's bag, it was mainly filled with books with the occasional necessity here and there but still… "Ninjas in Love?" Naruto said quietly before skimming through the book and trying his best in order not to burst out laughing. "Blake I would've never thought someone like you would…"

If Blake didn't want Naruto to see the book it was pretty obvious because after a small glance at him and seeing the book in his possession she snatched it out of his hand and turned her head to completely focus on the book while trying to hide a small blush of embarrassment. It would seem that she was gazing so deeply into her book to avoid Naruto stare that she didn't notice the blond's megawatt grin.

"Just joking with you Blake." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I knew someone who made books like that for a living." Naruto said with a nostalgic sigh, the exact motion he did before digging through his pockets and pulling out an orange book.

Now honestly, you could ask Naruto Uzumaki as many times as you wanted but honestly the blond himself didn't even know how he had the exact first and original copy of Icha Icha Paradise with him but lo and behold the only piece evidence showing that he was from Konoha. Oddly enough it was just there in the pocket of his tattered jumpsuit when he appeared in Remnant but until now he decided to just keep it with him for keepsake. Speaking of tattered jumpsuits…

"Does anyone of you know any tailor around here?" He asked slightly getting bummed out at thinking of his jumpsuit, it was still wearable for now anyways but now anytime he wore it would start tearing in random places.

"I know there's a pretty good tailor towards the central area." Weiss answered though the teen didn't even bother looking at who asked the question. He smiled at her answer before slumping back in his seat still barely listening to the teacher's lecture.

-Break-

'Another boring lecture in another class.' Naruto thought with an annoyed roll of his eye. At this point he didn't even care about the class anymore, and honestly neither did Jaune Arc or Lie Ren. It was a joke how repetitive this day was turning out to be and he still had two classes to go: History and another class teaching them purely teaching them about Grimms. He was at least happy that he had people to past the time with though.

"So my mother named me Jaune Arc, Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said with a goofy smile being planted on his face.

"Do they?" Naruto questioned with a look of amusement.

"Yea, well that's a least what my mother told me." Jaune said causing Naruto to laugh. "Anyway, Fishcake huh?" Jaune asked with a goofy grin.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance at the remark. "Whatever, fishcake, maelstrom pick your poison." Naruto said though he didn't even need to hear the answer to know it. "Let me guess fishcake?" He asked and Jaune quickly nodded his head. Naruto smirked; at least Jaune had a humorous side though looking to his side the person with him didn't seem to share the same trait.

"So what about you Ren?" Naruto questioned as he turned to his rather quiet companion.

Ren was slumped in his chair in a very odd position which suggested he wasn't listening but with his head faced towards the teacher one could beg to differ. After being called though he turned his head to his teammates.

"It can mean a few things." He said as a graceful smile plastered itself on his lips. "Lie can mean "Ardent", while Ren can mean "Lotus", or in another language all together it means "huntsmen"." He informed them.

"So a Ramen topping or whirlpool, a chick magnet, and passion and flowers." Naruto began with a sweat drop. 'What a strange comb-." Naruto almost finished before something landed on his head.

"Perfect match!" Naruto heard a familiar voice shout, a very bubbly voice.

Moving around his blond locks of hair Naruto pulled from his head a plushie… but this wasn't any ordinary plushie, at least to Naruto. It just so happened that this plushie had red-orange fur, red eyes, along with a human like body that stood on all fours along with nine tails. So it was pretty much just a nine tailed fox… wait a minute… Nine Tailed Fox… oh the irony.

Naruto adjusted his head to the location of who gave to him the stuffed toy and he wasn't surprised to see a shade of orange flash into a seat near him. Naruto could already sense the bubbly vibes of who gave him the doll, Nora Valkyrie.

"Thank I guess?" Naruto said with a light chuckle.

Nora nodded with a giggle before trying to touch Naruto's whiskers again but with quick reflexes Naruto moved out the way. Nora slightly pouted seeing Naruto move out the way but tried again only to have the same results only this time a grin manifesting itself on Naruto's face, showing that he was playing along as Nora tried again and again.

-Break-

Naruto's boredom was slightly alleviated as he entered his History class; he was also quite surprised that the teacher had made a much different tone in the air with his hyperactive attitude or maybe the Uzumaki had nothing better to do than frequently move his eyes around to keep up with the Professor.

Needless to say there was nothing special to say about this class.

-Break-

Now most people would've been happy that it was the last period of the day, or there were the people who really just didn't have time on their side during classes. Guess which category Naruto fit in?

Naruto groaned as he walked down the halls towards his final class of the day. He was only expecting another speech or lecture of sorts so why rush getting to class when it would be the same thing you've already heard millions of times before on the same day.

The Uzumaki honestly couldn't tell why he was in a slightly bad mood; was it the stiff uniform that was really starting to bug him out, Cardin's asshole attitude, or the continuous lectures. He was trying to stay as positive as possible but even Naruto Uzumaki had his limits.

The blond was now only seconds away from the door when… bam! His body collided with the metal door which had abruptly swung shut. Naruto honestly couldn't get a break could he?

So with a twitching of the eye and groan of annoyance Naruto knocked on the door, which only took seconds to open back up.

"Pardon me, who would you be?" Naruto heard the person who had opened the door say. The large man seemed to be an elderly man with short, gray hair and ridiculously large moustache.

Naruto looked at the man before introducing himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto simply said as he continued to look at the man.

The man looked at Naruto as he raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. Naruto could hear the occasional murmuring of "Uzumaki".

"Ah, you must be one of my students! Well it's nice to meet you I'm Professor Port." the now acclaimed Professor introduced himself. "Though I'm afraid I have to tell you that you were late and due to this you will have a consequence."

Naruto's eye continued to twitch in annoyance as he heard the word; he had almost made it the entire day without being late and now it was just crumbled to dust.

The Uzumaki let out a great sigh before speaking. "I'm sorry Professor Port but I don't think I feel like going to class." Naruto said as he began walking away from the class.

"Alright then but please see me after class." Port said watching Naruto walking away. The blond raised an eyebrow seeing the Professor not even try to stop him but shrugged and continued moving away.

-Break-

"Now all I want you to do is scrub the floors." The professor gestured to the floor and sponge as he informed Naruto of his task, causing said blond to deadpan.

'Is he serious?' Naruto thought as his eyes scanned the balcony they were currently on. His cerulean eyes then moved towards the sky to gaze upon a beautiful setting sun. 'I guess I better hurry up.' Naruto thought before beginning.

"Professor Port!" Naruto heard a familiar voice call out followed by several footsteps. Into his view came Weiss with a slight bitter look on her face, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her but cast his thoughts aside while continuing to scrub.

"Ah, ! And what do I owe this fine pleasure!" He replied.

"I… I enjoyed your lecture!" Weiss stated to the professor with a slight stutter. The heir to the Schnee Dust Company failed to notice Naruto trying to hold back a fit of laughter at her attempt to try and start a conversation. At this point the blond was starting to think that she hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Of course you did child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Port spoke to her with a smile.

"You really think so?" Weiss said as she smiled slightly before averting her eyes slightly and frowning.

Naruto frowned as well seeing her; he could already tell that something was bugging her out. He had to admit that Weiss could be act smug most of the time or have a "high and mighty" persona at times but she was still his friend, or at least in his standards.

"Preposterous!" Port shouted shocking Weiss who in turn changed her demeanor into an angry one.

"Ex-Excuse me?!" She shouted allowing her frustrated tone to trickle into her voice.

-Minor Break-

".. And be not the best leader but the best person you can be." Port concluded his speech before turning his attention elsewhere. "Now then that is enough for today you are dismissed, and next time please try not to be late." And with no more words he left, leaving Naruto and a very shocked Weiss.

"H-How long have you been here?" Weiss stuttered in disbelief, Naruto grinned at her response.

"Long enough to hear the whole conversation." He simply said. Weiss looked at him with growing rage. "Calm down Weiss." Naruto said waving his hands in defense. "Anyway did you really think you should be leader?"

"That's none of your business…" Weiss simply retorted trying to contain some anger.

"I should've known… well there's nothing I can say really other than what Professor Port said except that being a leader really only majorly impacts the statuses of a person on a team beside the fact of group control and that stuff…"

"…"

"I mean if a group has no leader than the whole team may be dysfunctional, but at the same time if a group has no teammates who will lend a hand to the leader on." He grinned at her as he closed his eyes, crossed his hands and nodded. "Yep! So even if you're not the leader you just have to be the best teammate as possible -Dattebayo!" The Uzumaki casually finished his speech by walking over to Weiss and flicking her on the head and then walking away leaving her to her thoughts.

"Ow!"

-Break-

The elegant moonlight poured into Team JUNPR's room as the full moon shined across the night sky lighting up a small part of the dorm room.

Naruto Uzumaki lay on his… floor and rested his head on the pillow given to him by Pyrrha. The Uzumaki felt restless as he looked at the full moon in its full beauty. He had already tried falling asleep countless times but to no avail. Looking over to the clock he saw the time read _1:00 am_. 

Just then the door to the room creaked open alerting the blond's sense and out of instincts he turned his head towards the direction of the sound.

"Naruto?" He heard a voice say.

"Yea… Weiss what are you doing here at this time it's 1:00 am in the morning!" Naruto quietly shouted trying his best to not wake anyone up.

"…" She looked at Naruto silently before taking in a deep breath. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow nit understanding what see was talking about till he nodded. "No problem." He casually replied before taking a huge yawn.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" She asked as her eyes focused on makeshift bed Naruto was using called the floor.

"Four words… four beds, five teammates."

"Oh… just wait a second." She said as she left the room before shortly coming back with something in her hand, a blanket. "Here." Naruto took the blanket from her hand and looked back at her with an "Are You Sure?" look.

"Hey Weiss…" Naruto said as said Schnee was about to leave. She turned around to see Naruto give her a trademark foxy grin… one that she couldn't help but smile back at.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys but I got extremely busy! If that's not bad I'll be going on vacation soon so I will have a minimal amount of typing time so this week I'll be trying my best to pump out as much time to typing as possible. Also me going on vacation isn't a bad thing either though since it will give me some time off typing and allow me to focus on the plots of each of my stories which thus will allow me to type faster.**

**Moving on to the actual story, now that the first day of the school year has finished at Beacon you can expect a couple of minor or major time skips throughout the next couple of chapters so don't be surprised if one comes up.**

**Finally I'll be taking suggestions for the harem though you must give a reason as to why the character you're suggesting should be included not just because you like them. I already have two people who are officially apart of it but some others I'm meh on. The final harem will probably be something of 4-5 people and that'll be it. So please leave me some suggestions if you have any!**

**That it's for now guys! Thanks for the support guys and as always… Keep it up! :)**


	4. Don't Ever Prank Yang Ever!

**Guiding the Way Chapter Four: Never Pull a Prank on Yang… Ever!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys Keep It Up!**

The light of dawn erupted into the sky signaling the beginning of a new day. A gentle breeze moved into a forest rushing past the leaves which emitted a soothing sound.

The people who had been a part of the initiation would be stunned seeing as how a forest which caused a mass amount of chaos to them was acting as one of the most serene locations on Remnant. The forest was located right outside of Beacon and a few of the school's students were standing right in it.

"Fuck you Yang." Naruto cursed as he leaned against a tree trying his best to keep his balance as well as keeping his eyes open. The blond was wearing his slightly patched jumpsuit which had yet to be fixed

It was no secret to his teammates that Naruto usually woke up late or liked to sleep in, but when a furious Yang is banging on your door it's hard to fall asleep with that kind of noise. Had he had not known that Yang would be mad at him for what he did he would've thought that some Ursa were banging at his door.

"You know exactly why you're in this situation Foxy." Yang said with an annoyed glare before a smirk crept on her face. "Plus, I've wanted to fight you since the initiation." Yang continued, a few seconds later the yellow bracelets on her wrist sprung to life becoming a pair of gauntlets.

Naruto's face still kept its dazed sleepy look but out of raw instinct the blond side-stepped narrowly avoiding Yang's fist. The blond blinked his eyelids awake to take in the area with better eyes. Where a blooming tree used to stand now was held the place of a burning one.

"Why such a dick to trees Yang?" Naruto questioned as he gained a grin. The Uzumaki's sense for a fight was never far off the course of excitement.

"Wait a minute!" A dragged shout rung throughout the forest, suddenly as Naruto's eye wandered into the sky he caught a large glimpse of red. The Uzumaki stretched his arms upwards leading to him quickly catching someone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange entrance before remembering that there was only two entrances into the forest; You could walk down the cliff into the forest or use the launch pads towards the edge of the cliff. Naruto preferred the latter of course.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted in excitement as she held her hands behind her back. "I finally finished your weapon!" The excitement in her voice was tremendous.

Naruto blinked a few times before rubbing his chin. A week had already gone by in the semester and luckily while they weren't as tiring Naruto still wasn't ready to get use to the homework.

"Alright! Show me what's you got." He said with an even bigger grin, he was definitely excited to fight now that he had the opportunity to test his new weapon.

In Ruby's hands were two short staffs or Tanbo, they were colored dark orange with black streaks running alongside. Both were about 1 foot long or even slightly smaller. Though instead of being shaped like traditional staff-like weapons they were shaped like rectangles.

Naruto frowned as he picked up the weapons, they just didn't seem worthwhile or exciting. Nothing was explosive or unique about them they just seemed like normal weapons.

"Go on try it!" Ruby said to him and in the process pushed him towards Yang.

The Uzumaki shook the frown from his face realizing he still had a battle to fight and began twirling the Tanbos in each of his hands while narrowing his eyes at Yang.

Yang barely had any time to react as Naruto made the first move and dashed towards her quickly shortening any distance between them. The Uzumaki thrust his weapon near his fellow blond's face but the attack missed by barely an inch as Yang tilted her head.

Yang proceeded with the next actions by aiming a punch at Naruto's gut only to have the attack blocked by one of Naruto's Tanbo. Naruto repositioned his weapon to the side of her fist and pushed the hand into another direction moving Yang's body in the process. Before she could even reposition herself Naruto used a sweep kick for a lack of a better word swept Yang off her feet.

"Eh?" Naruto said with a dumbfounded tone, his eyes drifted from Yang to a red shell making a beeline towards his face and then…

_BOOM!_

Much of the area surrounding Naruto, including himself, was covered in immense smoke disabling both blond's visions. Though that didn't stop Naruto feeling a fist collide with his face. Shortly afterwards, the smoke dispersed revealing both blonds to be a few yards away from each other, Naruto's already badly sown jumpsuit now contained several rips along the torso area.

The female fighter though had a large smirk on her face. She lifted her arm and pointed the gauntlets towards Naruto before quickly releasing several rounds of ammunition.

Naruto's eye widened realizing the actions she was making and sped away from the spot not being fooled by the same trick twice. What he didn't expect was Yang to follow him while still firing continuous rounds of ammunition. He did gain a huge lead though due to the obvious difference in his and Yang's speed.

It was only a few seconds later that a grin grew on Naruto's face seeing Yang grunt at the fact that she was all out of ammunition. Naruto didn't notice a smirk materialize on his opponent's face and his lack of noticing would pay.

Yang smashed her fist into the ground with colossal force; the ground began to crack beneath her fist before cracking more of the surface as it moved like waves making distance as a huge circle.

Realizing the situation Naruto jumped to a tree to avoid getting in the wave of the process. He could already tell that he was at huge disadvantage with how the terrain was built up now; with a rugged Terrain speed would serve as a nuisance with the chances of tripping, or having to constantly change your speed so that you don't fall. Also, Yang no longer had any ammunition and Naruto had no means of ranged attack so that meant they both only had one true choice of attacking using melee.

Naruto jumped up in the air and moved to land a fierce kick to the side of Yang's head only to have the attack blocked by her arm. Quickly spinning his body the Uzumaki managed to miss a punch before landing on his feet.

Both fighters moved in and began launching a flurry of attacks towards each other; Punches and kicks were thrown and in return blocked, countered, or dodged and then proceeding into pumping out more attacks.

With concentrated eyes Naruto spotted an opening and quickly jumped at the opportunity by forcing an open palm into her face. The blond female stumbled back in a slight daze before receiving a strike once again by Naruto.

Yang distance from Naruto was now increased as she was pushed back, she stumbled to try and stop the movement of her body. As she slid to a halt her vision adjusted itself to Naruto who was holding something out in his hands with a nervous look, something very small, and yellow.

It was a strand of Yang's hair…. It was obvious what happened next, Yang was pissed. Naruto had expected that but what he had seen next was surprising. Yang's eyes full of rage turned red but that wasn't all her as her hair seemed to brighten while fire arouse around it.

Naruto gulped…

Yang quickly shortened the distance between them within seconds. With agile and precise movements she landed several quick jabs to his face and they hurt like hell. Yang's speed and attack had increased to an outstanding rate, not only that but her fists along with several other of her body parts were emitting fire so now a new property had been added to Yang's fighting style one that could possibly turn the tables.

Naruto doubled back in pain as he took a hit to guts and jumped back to avoid any other attacks from her but it was already too late as Yang chased him and with one single punch exerted all the power she had built up into one compressed punch.

It felt like being hit by a truck (If the Uzumaki even knew what that was)…

The Uzumaki's body collided with a tree with harsh force leaving the Uzumaki to use it as support to stand back up. At this point Yang had left her "Enraged Mode" of sorts and was now looking at Naruto with a look of surprise. She saw him mouth something as his blond locks of hair covered drew shadows over his eyes.

It was barely audible to her ear but she could faintly hear his voice say: "Now it's my turn." She looked at him with a curious look.

Within seconds Naruto had dashed out of his previous position and into his fellow blond's face where he then landed a kick to the side of her face causing her to stumble sideways shocked at his power output. His action followed up with a several sharp kicks and punches causing Yang to stumble back before the Uzumaki finished the combo by using a single Tanbo to attack Yang's wide open gut, making her collapse to her feet.

Naruto looked at her with a grin before releasing a great sigh as he looked over his own body. What had been left of his jump suit was mainly gone; his torso part was ripped completely leaving his athlete-like muscular body out for display, meanwhile his lower part was hanging intact barely being ripped in several places all together. His body had several bruises on them.

"Well let's go Ruby." Naruto said as he picked up an unconscious Yang and looked towards the black haired girl. He tilted his head to the side seeing Ruby's face taking on a new shade of red.

"N-Nothing let's just hurry to our dorms!" She said with a flustered tone hurrying off ahead. Shrugging seeing Ruby rush off back to the dorm Naruto began what would be a long tiring trip back to his room.

-Break-

After bringing Yang back to Team RWBY's room Naruto stood in front of what was his team's dorm still without a proper shirt. In seconds the door to the opened revealing Jaune still in his pajamas. The blond's face contorted one of shock seeing Naruto's athletic physique.

".."

"What?" Naruto tiredly said not really taking notice of Jaune facial expressions but rather the fact that the boy was speechless meaning the Uzumaki was oblivious as to why Jaune was not speaking.

"H-How?" Jaune stuttered before just giving a big sigh and retreating back into the room with a slump now and depressed look. 'He's so lucky.' He thought as continued his comedic sorrow trails. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow seeing Jaune walk away before once again shrugging and walking into the room.

"Hey, Naruto!" A cheery voice greeted him as his vision caught a familiar shade of red hair as another person approached him. His sights caught Pyrrha who with a happy smile on her face, but also with her eyes closed and with a friendly wave. Though as her eyes opened her smile was lost and a dumbfounded look took her face along with a slight dust of pink filling her cheeks.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Naruto greeted as he casually walked past her with a smile. Once again not noticing the emotion expressed on her face.

The next person to approach him was Nora who skipped around him happily humming a bubbly tune, before stopping in front of Naruto with a confused look and a raised eyebrow. Lifting her index finger she gently tapped Naruto's chest several times.

"Sorry Nora not now, I'm too tired." Naruto said moving her hand away, not noticing her pout, and walking towards the place he called his bed, the floor.

Slowly a sweet aroma rose from the small kitchen of the room and made its way towards where Naruto had laid down. The Uzumaki's nose shifted slowly at the familiar smell. The smell of…

"Well if you're too tired to answer a question I guess you're also too tired to eat some of Ren's pancakes." Pyrrha said with a sly smile finally managing to escape her slight daze. She only blinked her eyes once as a strong wall of air rushed past her. Her eyes moved to the kitchen table where she could see Naruto already sitting down. She sweat dropped and giggled quietly before joining him.

If there was one thing Naruto had gotten used to over his week stay at Beacon it was Ren's cooking or more specifically his pancakes, they were delicious but only second to ramen, something which he actually hadn't had at all since he came to Remnant.

"Jaune are you ok?" Naruto asked as he saw the still depressed blond sit down next to him. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders seeing his fellow blond nod.

"So Naruto how did you manage to get your clothes get ripped?' Ren questioned as he set down a plate of pancakes down on the table.

"Yang at mad at me for a prank I did to her, so she me challenged me to a match." Naruto explained with a grin. "I beat her but I don't think I want to get her mad ever again." He said and faintly cringing at the thought of some of the punches she dealt.

"What was the prank?" Nora asked tilting her head to hint to her curiosity.

"I think that's better left unsaid." Naruto said while sheepishly scratching his head he grinned seeing Nora's pout once more before turning his attention to the plate of pancakes on his side of the table.

-Break-

Someone with pretty good ears would be able to hear a large amount of growling coming from the dorm room of Team RWBY, faint growls but still growls of frustration.

Yang Xiao Long, the fighter who had just lost to Naruto, growled into the mirror with a look of irritation. She was combing her blond locks of hair carefully making sure to remove anything in it. Under the piece of hair she was combing laid a medium-sized bowl that was filled to the brim with yellow string-like objects.

Blake stood behind her with a somewhat curious but humorous look. Her cat-like eyes scanned around her partner's current location before her nose flared slightly at the smell of the area.

"Yang, are you taking ramen out of your hair?" Blake questioned, and unlike her usual sarcastic questions she was being serious.

"Not now Blake." Yang replied and closed her eyes.

_Knock! Knock!_

Blake opened the door to see Naruto standing in front with a grin at seeing her, next to him was Pyrrha who looked at her with a sincere smile. It was just then that her eyes drifted down to see Naruto… was shirtless.

"Yo Blake." Naruto greeted with a grin before the sound of the door shutting was heard. "Why'd she shut the door on me?" Naruto questioned as he tilted his head, in a position Pyrrha thought was cute. The blond shrugged before knocking once more.

A shout was heard from the other side of the door. "I'll get it!" The familiar voice of Ruby was heard in the form of an eager shout.

The door once again swung open this time to reveal Ruby… who quickly tried to shut the door. Keyword tried as Naruto used his hand to hold the door open before it could be closed again.

The blond walked in and tilted his head sideways once again as his cerulean eyes landed on Blake and Ruby with very noticeable dust of pink on their cheeks. They both quickly averted their eyes in a very flustered manner.

Naruto turned his head towards Yang who refused to look at him, so shrugging the blonde turned his attention back to Ruby and Blake.

"Are you guys sick?" Naruto asked as he approached the two.

"N-No." They both stuttered in reply.

He gently grabbed Blake's shoulders before putting his forehead against Blake's, causing her to blush slightly increase. He shook his head before removing his forehead and repeating the same action on Ruby whose blush increased tenfold. If Naruto was looking at Pyrrha currently he would've seen a weird emotion run across her face before quickly disappearing.

"Neither of you are sick." He quietly said afterwards. "Anyways is Weiss still asleep?" He questioned as he changed the subject.

"…Yea." Ruby said after a short period of silence. "I'll go wake her up." She hastily continued before rushing towards the bottom side of the bunk bed she shared with Weiss. With a gentle motion she gently pushed her. "Wake up Weiss- AH!"

Weiss eyes fluttered quickly before the girl jolted up with a start causing Ruby to fall on her butt.

"What do you want?" Weiss tiredly said as she rubbed her eyes.

Ruby stood up and simply pointed towards the main entrance of the room with a smirk that Weiss obviously didn't see. With a groan Weiss stood up from the bed, while still rubbing her eyes, and approached the main area where she spotted the blond hair of Naruto… only the blond hair.

"Uzumaki what do you want?" Weiss questioned before ceasing the rubbing of her eyes. She became awfully quiet within the next few second while her cheeks became rather pink.

"I wondering if you could show me that tailor you told me about." He answered her before pulling his tattered jumpsuit out.

"…" Weiss, still quiet, just looked at him before walking back to her bed picking up a pillow and shoving it into his face. "At least put a shirt on!" She shouted still having a noticeable blush on her face.

"Alright, Alright." He simply said before exiting along with Pyrrha.

"Well Yang you missed… a lot." Blake spoke shortly afterwards.

"Whatever…" Yang quickly said still showing she was annoyed with Naruto. Well then she missed quite a sight.

**A/N: Well that's a wrap.**

**Now you have all read correctly Naruto's weapon is a Tanbo, a set of short staffs, don't worry about these being overused because from what I've read on FF there's really only been the Bo Staff or some type of sword. Tanbos allow for quick, agile attacks something which has really fitted Naruto's fighting style so why give him some bulky weapon which would only prove to be a hindrance. His Tanbos also have special abilities just like every other weapon in RWBY but practice makes Perfect right? Only time will reveal them.**

**Now then moving on the first two girls being added to Naruto's harem!**

**Pyrrha**

**Weiss**

**Most of you actually kind of already picked up on the hints I was giving but in case you didn't here they are. Next I'll be giving the other girls a rating from 1-5 (5 the best and 1 the worst) on whether I'm thinking I'm adding them or not.**

**Yang-2**

**Blake-2**

**Velvet- 2.5**

**Ruby-3**

**Nora-4**

**Remember guys I'm still thinking so it's possible that they can rise or fall so make sure to PM me or Review me some suggestions.**

**On an unrelated note you may notice that I haven't updated Guardian Soul in a while. If any of you remember, on the third chapter I said I would take a break from typing it to study what is to come for the next Arc well I did… So don't worry I'll be bringing some fresh new chapters of it, currently I'm typing one up. I'll also be giving you two chapters just to apologize for the lack of updates.**

**In upcoming weeks you may realize that new stories may end up popping up such as…**

_**Naruto + To Love Ru**_

**And/or**

_**Naruto + Final Fantasy VII (After I finish the game over again. Currently on Disc 2… poor "You know who" :(**_

**But please don't worry it won't disrupt updates for any of my current stories just a way to get my ideas out into the open, since they may or may not be updated much.**

**With that done everyone thanks for all the support and as always Keep It Up!**


End file.
